XE Suit
|kanji=XE 揃い |unnamed tool=No |romaji=XE Soroi |english tv=XE Suit |game names=Shinzui's Survival Suit |other names=Extreme Environment Suit |tool classification=Defensive, Supplementary |users=TBA |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a special survival suit. X.E. Suit stands for Extreme Environment Suit. It was created for his inability to adapt to any temperature and stand against bullets. This was seemingly a gift from his friend, Ryūken. It appears to be able to withstand a direct impact from a grenade launcher without any obvious harm coming to the wearer. It is also fully capable of deflecting bullets, though Shinzui expressed discomfort in being hit. It mainly helps Shinzui in extreme environments (mainly cold). Honeycomb structure insulates against extreme cold without increasing the suit's weight. This suit comes with built-in line-shooters that fires grapple line from the forearm instead of the wrist. The suit is equipped with magnetic grapnel line which blocks out all radio frequencies, or at least severely interferes with them. The most interesting thing, this suit consists are the, Thermal Gloves. It allows him to melt down 2 feet of thick ice within seconds. It can also be offensively utilized in combat. Enhanced strength by a factor of two, allowing him to ultimately lift up to 30 tons. It also has "Retractable claws" at the end of the thermal gloves, which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. It also has a concealed personal communicator in the ear that allows him to contact Ryūken. The suit also contains a belt that emits a powerful light, the light can be both used as a form of distraction and announcing his arrival. He may generate an electrical field around his costume that functions like a radar sense, allowing him to automatically detect the presence of anyone within his immediate area. However, the suit makes the wearer vulnerable against sonic attacks. Also, there is an obvious limit to how much damage this suit can sustain before finally being destroyed. Variation *'Blizzard Armor Version': A battlesuit containing microcircuited cyrogenic units (micro-cryostats) that enabled him to project an intense cold through the ducts that encircle his gloves. With the freezing units as full capacity, he could lower temperature in a twenty-by-twenty foot room from 68 to 32ºF in thirty seconds. Also integrated into the lining of his sleeves is a system of flexible tubing that carried water to miniature electric turbines in his gloves. By emitting the water at a mist and freezing it with his micro-cryostat unit, he could create snow flurries. By emitting it as a spray, he could create sleet. By emitting it as a stream, he could create icicles. By concentrating both gloves' power on a single stream of water, he could create a super-dense ice dart, capable of being flung with enough force to dent a half-inch thick steel. The water and cold ducts were capable of shooting a stream of snow with a maximum range of fifteen feet. Shinzui could encase people within ice, create an ice-shield beneath himself, or create a barricade of ice. Shinzui's battlesuit was fully insulated so that he was immune to the effects of his weaponry. He carried the electrical power-unit for his microcurcuitry on his back. **'Freeze Gun': The Freeze Gun is a weapon used by Shinzui, that is able to create gusts of cold that approach absolute zero, it freezes everything that is on it's path, since liquids to solids. It can also creates sculptures of ice.